


The Art of Wooing According to the Katsuki Men

by podsandpuppies



Series: YOI Bingo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, binge drinking in a party context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/pseuds/podsandpuppies
Summary: After hearing the story of the banquet, Hiroko tells Viktor the story of how she and her husband met.





	The Art of Wooing According to the Katsuki Men

**Author's Note:**

> For YOI Ship Bingo, filling in the Hiroko/Toshiya square

It was several months into his stay at Yuutopia when Hiroko finally asked Viktor why he’d come. They were the only two awake and they sat quietly together drinking their morning tea.

He frowned. “Did Yuuri never tell you how we met?”

She shook her head.

Viktor’s eyes lit up, his smile wide. “That means I get to tell you the story! It’s one I love.”

And so Viktor told it. He talked about the banquet, about Yuuri showing up late and drinking too much, about Yuuri challenging the other competitors to a dance, about him asking Viktor to be his coach. He left out the parts about stripping and pole dancing, though.

“And afterward I never heard from him. I think now that he was embarrassed. But when he posted the video of him skating my routine, I had to come. And here I am.”

He looked at Hiroko, beaming at the memories.

She laughed. “Oh, he does take after his father. It reminds me of how Toshiya and I met.”

“Will you tell me?”

It was Hiroko’s turn to smile. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

The first time she had met Toshiya, it had been very brief. He was moving boxes into the apartment next to hers. She would have offered to help, but she was on her way to work. Instead, she said a polite hello, asked if he was new in town, and advised him on where he might go if he needed to take a break for lunch. By the time she came home he had moved in all of his boxes and was nowhere to be seen.

She did not see him for the next three weeks. She looked for her new neighbor whenever she went out, but it appeared as though he left twenty minutes before she did and arrived home before her as well. Sometimes she heard him through her bedroom wall at night when he played music just loud enough to hear. She never minded. She liked the songs.

The next time she saw him in person, she was coming home from dinner with her sister on her birthday and he was pacing in front of his apartment, clearly distressed.

“Hello, Toshiya. Do you need help?”

He started and looked at her. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t remember—“

“My name is Hiroko. We met the day you moved in. I live next door.” She gestured to her apartment, then stuck out her hand to shake. He took it.

“Pleased to meet you. Again.”

“Was there something you needed help with?”

He blushed. “I locked myself out. I tried to call the landlord but he didn’t answer!”

“Why don’t you come over? You can use my phone to try calling again in a half hour. If he still doesn’t pick up, I have a couch and extra blankets.”

He bowed his head. “You are very kind. Thank you, Hiroko.”

Hiroko’s sister was standing in front of the door. “Are you ready to go inside?” she asked, a little loudly.

Hiroko nodded and walked to the door to unlock it. As soon as she swung it open, a roar of noise greeted her and she understood why her sister had spoken loudly.

“Happy birthday!” shouted a crowd of all her friends.

She jumped but she laughed. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Toshiya, surprised and clearly hesitant.

“It’s my birthday,” she said, as way of explanation. “I wasn’t expecting a party, but you are still welcome to join.”

“Okay,” he said, less hesitant. The three of them entered.

 

The party began calmly. There were snacks and drinks. Quiet music played in the background while everyone talked in groups of threes and fours. Toshiya refused the first few drinks offered to him, claiming he didn’t want to become distracted and forget to call the landlord about unlocking his apartment.

After he borrowed Hiroko’s phone and once again got no answer, his attitude changed. He gracefully accepted the sake that was being passed around for a toast. When everyone had one, he joined in when the others raised their glasses and said “To Hiroko!”

Hiroko raised her glass with them and added “And to friends, both old and new!”

After the toast, Hiroko found Toshiya and handed him another drink. “If you’ll be staying, I want you to have fun!” She was already a little tipsy herself.

Everybody wanted to talk to Hiroko because it was her birthday, and everyone also wanted to talk to Toshiya because he was new. People also kept offering them drinks, which Hiroko started turning down after a while, but which Toshiya stopped turning down.

After that, the party started to get more interesting. Everyone was drinking more and somebody turned up the music so people could dance. Toshiya pulled Hiroko into the middle of the room so he could spin her around properly. She giggled through the entire song. Even drunk, he was a surprisingly good dancer. At the end of the song, he bowed.

“Thank you for the dance.”

Hiroko blushed. “It was my pleasure.”

Conversations pulled the two of them in different directions after the dance, as did the offering of more drinks. That was when Toshiya began to get well and truly drunk.

When walking across the room to get more snacks, Hiroko bumped into Toshiya and spilled her drink on his shirt. He frowned at it for a moment and poked at the stain. She began to apologize, but he cut her off.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I didn’t like this one much anyway.” He pulled off his shirt, walked over to the trash can, and stuffed it in.

“I can wash it for you!” Hiroko said.

He shook his head. “No! I didn’t like it anyway! You gave me a reason to get rid of it!”

She giggled. “If you’re sure, then!”

“I am! Oh! I love this song!”

For the second time, he pulled Hiroko out onto the dance floor. He was considerably less coordinated but no less charming. They grinned at each other the whole time and danced through three songs before Hiroko stepped aside to get a glass of water. Toshiya kept dancing. He began to sing along as well, poorly but enthusiastically.

When Hiroko reentered the room, he froze, his eyes locked on hers. He ran over to her, got down on one knee, and reached for her hand. She gave it to him, puzzled.

“Hiroko, dear Hiroko. The birthday goddess. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

She grinned. “Okay, Toshiya. I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor grinned. “And what happened after that?”

“Oh, we kept dancing until everyone else went home. Then I gave him a blanket and he slept on the couch. In the morning, he didn’t remember that he’d asked me out until I reminded him.”

“Was he embarrassed?”

“He was, until I reminded him that I’d said yes.”

Viktor chuckled. “I see what you mean now, when you say Yuuri is like his dad.”

Hiroko hummed in agreement. “Our Katsuki men sure know how to woo a person’s heart.”


End file.
